Windows
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: They say "eyes are the windows to the soul." But according to Monkey D. Luffy "Windows are windows to the soul." Or something like that, he wasn't paying attention. All he knows is that his new neighbor is super cool and has awesome tattoos, so he won't let his overprotective brothers stop him from "getting to know" him. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Windows**

 **T** **his is my third attempt at writing a fanfic for One Piece, this fandom is A LOT tougher to write than I originally thought. With all the characters and lore, it's difficult to keep up with. I scrapped my first two attempts (I wasn't happy with them) and started to try something different, to focus on my OTP in this fandom, which just so happens to be LawLu, so this story is about them. Now this is going to be a modern AU, probably similar to other fics in the fandom, but this how I view Law, Luffy and their relationship, in a modern setting. Having said that, please sit back and enjoy.**

 **WARNING: I disclaim all ownership to One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Btw there's heterosexual and homosexual pairings in this fic!**

Moving was always a pain in the ass, according to Trafalgar Law, he grumbled under his breath as he trudged box after box from the moving van into his new condo. The process of moving required more physical effort than he really had patience for, but there were three redeeming reasons which made moving worth it to Law:

Moving all his shit required help, so he could boss around his idiot friends without feeling bad about it.

He will have more space for his medical textbooks…and most importantly…

He will be as fucking far away from Dolflamingo as humanly possible (because FUCK that guy).

The condo was in a new building with at least sixty floors; it was modern and very spacious, exactly what Law liked. He held a couple boxes of dishes while Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and Jean Bart maneuvered his furniture through the hallways.

"I said left, you fucktards, are you deaf?" Jean Bart snapped.

"We are going left!" Shachi and Penguin yelled together.

"Sorry…" Bepo mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" The other three shouted in unison.

"You guys, better not ding my couch against the wall." Law reminded them with a lazy warning, as he opened the door to his suite.

"Yes, Captain!" They all shouted together. Law's nickname, "the Captain" had stuck over the years, because he was clearly the bossiest and the obvious leader of their ragtag group of jackasses.

Law's suite was a split-level loft with hard wood floors; the main floor included a kitchen, dining-room, powder-room and living-room; a metal spiral staircase led up to the second-floor landing, where the bedroom, master bath and office space were. The windows were big enough to allow lots of natural light into the condo. It was a nice place and Law was actually looking forward to living there; once he unpacked everything…sigh.

He placed the boxes down and directed the guys to put the couch in the living room. The whole process of moving took less time than Law originally thought it would, with him directing the guys, they were able to get all of his stuff out of the moving truck by midday. He sent his friends off with pizza and a couple of beers to allow himself to settle in. It wasn't until dusk when he took a break from unpacking and brought a cup of tea, his laptop, and some paperwork on the balcony. After moving boxes and furniture around all day, he had gotten fairly sweaty; so, he peeled off his shirt, exposing his tattooed chest to the evening air. Since he was starting his residency in the ER at Sabaody Archipelago General Hospital and finishing his third year of his PhD at Grand Line University, Law took it upon himself to look over some files.

Law ran his tattooed fingers through his saggy dark hair as he looked out at the scenery him…there wasn't much…If there was one thing wrong about this condo, it was the view from the balcony terrace, because it faced the apartment building next door. It was an older ugly building with orange brick, his balcony was level with his neighbor's window. He could see into their living-room…and apparently, some skinny guy dancing like a drunken giraffe with chopsticks in his nose.

"What the fuck?" Law squinted and leaned closer…Yup he was definitely looking at a kid (probably 16 or 17) in straw-hat dancing around like idiot with wild abandon.

 _Takes all types…_ Law thought as he shook his head, going back to work.

It took him another ten minutes until he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see the same straw-hat kid staring at him through the window, like _directly_ at him. He was pressed up against the glasses-sans chopsticks-staring at Law with big brown eyes, he had a little scar under his left eye. Messy pieces of black hair stuck out from underneath the straw-hat; his round face lit up with excitement, when he realized that Law had caught him staring. Like seriously? What the actual fuck? Most people would at least have the common decency to be embarrassed when someone caught them gawking at them…but no…not this kid, he just kept going, the only difference was that a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Not to be put out, Law just went back to reading. But he was distracted again, by a flash of yellow could be seen out of the corner of his eye. Holy Shit! "Straw-hat" had pulled up a chair and had begun eating a bag of chips while staring at him. Law turned around to see if there was anything behind him, there wasn't, so Straw-hat HAD to be looking at him. And isn't that just fucking creepy? Now Law was not normally a self-conscious person; he was tall, had a lot of tattoos and piercings, so he was distinctive enough to be picked out from a crowd, but he never cared what people thought. This kid was staring WAY TOO LONG for it to be considered normal. So, Law responded in the only way he knew how, flipping Straw-hat the bird. The "A" on his middle finger was pronounced, which should tell people to back off.

However, this just made Straw-hat grin wider.

 _That smile…it's just like Corazon's…_

He snickered (which was muted by the glass) behind his hand, before fogging up the glass and writing: HI MY NAME'S LUFFY! WHAT'S YOURS?

Law's eyebrow twitched, he couldn't be serious? He thought about not responding, but before he knew it, he grabbed a piece of scrap paper and wrote: TRAFALGAR, I JUST MOVED IN.

Straw-hat or Luffy, smiled again and replied: THAT'S COOL! WHERE YOU FROM?

Just as Law was about to answer, a freckled man with wavy black hair came into view and dragged Luffy by the scruff of the neck and away from the window. He took a second to scowl at Law before shutting the blinds. Law couldn't help but feel interrupted…but what was "Freckles" interrupting? He was just writing stupid messages with the weirdo next door, it didn't mean anything…yet.

…

Monkey D. Luffy had been living in the same apartment with his two foster brothers for three years now, ever since Ace was old enough to actually adopt him. Being an adult now, at the age of nineteen with his twenty-two-year-old brothers was great, like living in a frat house…most of the time…Both Ace and Sabo had protective streaks in them; they wouldn't let Luffy do anything that they considered "dangerous", so he often had to sneak behind their backs to do anything crazy…Like training to be an Olympic boxer…but he won't get into that today.

Because today was one of the rare days in which Luffy had the whole apartment to himself; since Ace was at work and Sabo had a "study date" with his girlfriend. He had the day off from his job as a busboy at his friend's Sanji's restaurant, the Baratie, he didn't have any work from his summer course at Sabaody Archipelago Community College in kinesiology, and his training session with his coaches, Jinbei and Rayleigh got cancelled. So, he had the whole day to blast his music, eat junk food and dance to his heart's content!

And that's exactly what he did, after spending most the day stuffing his face and playing video games online, Luffy blasted Ace's radio and danced around the apartment like an idiot. Luffy knew he was a shitty dancer, (his brothers and all his friends told him so), but who cares, when you're having so much fun! The only problem was dodging all the crap that he and Ace left around the house; despite living in a three-bedroom apartment, their stuff somehow always leaked into the common area and Sabo had long given up on cleaning up their messes. Somewhere along the way of shaking his ass, Luffy had picked up a pair of chopsticks, from a half empty Chinese food container and stuck them up his nose, just because it's HILARIOUS!

As he danced with reckless abandon, Luffy noticed a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye, from the living-room window. He stopped dancing and turned to see where it was coming from…and his breath got caught in his throat, when he saw him…the light was coming from a reflection of sunlight bouncing off the gold earrings worn by the coolest (hottest) guy Luffy had ever seen in his life!

He was sitting on the balcony of the new condo building, that was next door, Luffy vaguely remembered Sabo telling him that a bunch of new people would be moving into the new building today, since it was finally finished. Luffy hadn't been listening though, since it was a fancy new place, and fancy places, meant snobby people, and from his experience in life snobby people were assholes. But not this guy…he was AWESOME…Luffy couldn't help but stare at him (not realizing that the chopsticks had fallen out of his nose), he was just sitting around shirtless, typing away at his laptop.

Now Luffy was pretty used to shirtless guys, it was a win when him and Sabo convinced Ace to wear pants, let alone a shirt, but this different. His light brown skin was adorned with intricate black tattoos that weaved their up his arms and across his chest…so cool…Luffy thought tattoos were awesome and always wanted one, but his brothers always said no, even though Ace has a huge one on his back, and hell, even his friend Nami had one on her arm…so not fair…Luffy quickly snapped a pic of his awesome new neighbor with his phone and thought about sending it to Usopp and Chopper, since they would get a kick out of his sick tats. But something stopped him, he didn't want to share this picture with anyone, the grumpy scowl on the guy's face as he glared down at his laptop did things to Luffy, it made him feel…hungry?

Just as he looked up from his phone, he caught his new neighbor looking back at him and their gazes caught. _Oops, Busted,_ Luffy thought as he felt a rush of excitement run through his body, his grin widens and blood rushed to his cheeks. From a young age, Luffy loved danger, he was a shit disturber and always got into situations that got him into trouble. In elementary and middle school, he would tag along with his foster brothers to explore forests and abandoned buildings. In high school, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji would get into fights with kids from other schools…but now that they were in college, they would get into bar fights with pretentious douchebags, who thought they were the shit. Every time he did something crazy, stupid or dangerous (or all three at once), he would get the same feeling he got now, that unexplainable feeling of excitement that meant there was danger and intrigue around the corner…looking at his new neighbor seemed to like a new adventure just waiting to happen.

Luffy was about to wave at the guy, but he just went back to typing on his laptop. Not one for being, daunted, Luffy pulled up a chair and grabbed a bag of chips. If this was anyone else, they would feel like a creeper, watching a complete stranger from the window, but this was Luffy, he did whatever he wanted, when he wanted to. But staring out the window reminded him about something his grandfather used to say (stupid Gramps):

" _Eyes are windows to the soul…"_

Wait that didn't sound right. That's stupid, how could eyes be windows? That doesn't make any sense…

" _Windows are windows to the soul…"_

There much better.

Looking out the window, made Luffy feel like he was staring into this guy's soul. From the way, he was hunched over his laptop, the tips of his saggy black hair just brushing the screen of his laptop, told Luffy that he was obviously a hard worker and deeply obsessed with whatever he was doing. Hard working people impressed Luffy, since he was a dreamer, it was admirable to see people who cared about what they were doing in life. Luffy smiled softly as he reached up to touch his beloved straw-hat; he hadn't felt this instantly drawn to someone, since Shanks…

As if sensing his presence, the guy with the tattoos looked back up, and glared at Luffy. The Straw-hatter stared back at him, his breath fogging up the glass on the window. All of the sudden "Tats" flipped Luffy off, with his pronounced middle finger. _That's fucking hysterical!_

"Shisshsishishshi…" Luffy snickered behind his hand. This guy was DEFINITELY his people.

He fogged up the glass even more and used his index finger to write: HI MY NAME'S LUFFY! WHAT'S YOURS?

He wasn't expecting a response, but then "Tats" held up a piece of paper that said: TRAFALGAR, I JUST MOVED IN.

 _Traf-al…Taf…That's too confusing, I'll just call him Taoro or Traffy…_ Luffy thought before replying: THAT'S COOL! WHERE YOU FROM?

From behind him, Luffy heard the front door open and then slam shut, "Luffy! What the Hell are you doing?"

Luffy turned to see Ace come rushing through the door, still in his firefighter uniform, grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him away from the window.

"Hey! I was just saying hello to our new neighbor!" Luffy snapped at his older brother. Ace glared in the reflection of the window before shutting the blinds.

"I don't care! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

Luffy rolled his eyes, he wasn't a kid anymore, "He's not a stranger! Since he's going to be living next to us, I thought we could friends!"

Ace trudged off his firemen's jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, revealing his white t-shirt and red suspenders from his firemen's pants. He pulled off his boots noisily, before turning back around to cross his arms at Luffy, "You have enough friends, you don't need him."

He threw his hands up in anger, "Oh COME ON! You don't even know him, Ace! Hell, neither do I, SOOOOO can you NOT make this a big deal?" Luffy snapped.

Ace sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Look, I know I'm over protective. But let me give you some advice…in my experience guys who look like that…" He waved in the direction of Taoro, "And live in expensive places like that, are bad news, Luffy…He's obviously a drug dealer…so stay away from him!"

"Oh, my god!" Luffy growled, but before they could enter a full out screaming match, Sabo walked through the door.

"Hey guys, I've got some really good news!...Ah oh…what are you guys fighting about now?" Their blonde brother asked, looking between them.

Ace slapped a hand over Luffy's mouth, before the younger one could answer, "Nothing…it's not important…So what's your good news, Sabo?"

Sabo narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a moment, before brightening back up, "Well Koala agreed to go with me to Dadan's cabin this weekend! I going to bring the ring with me! I'm finally going to ask her to marry me!"

Just like that, the negative atmosphere in the room dissolved and the three brothers exploded into fits of cheers. Hugging each other in one big puppy pile (of grown ass men), Ace and Luffy congratulated their brother and soon a bottle of sake was opened to celebrate.

 **There you go the first chapter. I want this fic to be mostly light hearted with some deeper undertones. If you like it read, review, favorite or even PM me with feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Windows**

 **Is it a crime to have so much fun, writing a fanfiction? Because I'm having so much fun writing this story! Sorry it took a little longer to write this chapter.**

 **I disclaim! I own nothing!**

Changing where you are, doesn't change who you are. Law learned that quickly when he arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago General Hospital. Law has had a monumentally shitty life, so it could only accumulate into a monumentally shitty first day at work. When he arrived at the hospital, they didn't have an employee badge or number for him, so he couldn't punch in and he was stuck waiting in the ER waiting room, until the staff got their shit together. While he was waiting, a kid with a stomach flu, couldn't hold it in and vomited all over his new scrubs. They _were_ able to get him new ones, but they were two sizes too big and smelled like cigarettes. When he was finally able to get to work, he was stuck in the "less intensive" unit of the ER; he was forced to help every Tom, Dick and Harry with a paper cut, that came through the door. He was studying to be a heart surgeon for Fuck's sake! He's a doctor not a daycare worker!

The only highlight of his day was when a couple of teenagers came in with their parents, the girlfriend had gotten her braces stuck in her boyfriend's jean zipper. It was hilarious watching the teens trying to make excuses to their parents like she _wasn't_ about to give him a blow job. _It's little moments like this, that make life worth living_ , Law thought as he chuckled behind his clipboard. One snip with a pair of wire cutters and the love birds were free of each other.

Once his monumentally shitty day was over, Law drove back home, wanting nothing more than to crack open a beer and have a hot bath. What he wasn't expecting was to see "Straw-hat Luffy" sitting on the curb in front of his building…blowing bubbles? Yup, this TEENAGER, was sitting on the cement curb in jean short and a vest, blowing bubbles out of a wand, with a fucking GRAPE popsicle in his hand.

He grinned his "Corazon" grin at Law as he approached, "Luffy, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to loiter, here."

Luffy tilted his head to the side, "I was waiting for you to get home from work. Are you a doctor? That's super cool!"

 _That's not creepy at all,_ Law thought as he looked down at himself, realizing that he was still wearing the crappy scrubs, "Yeah, I'm studying to be a heart surgeon, I'm almost done my PhD. I'm working part time at SA General in the ER…" He trailed off, fearing that he would lose Luffy's interest.

"Saving lives is way cooler than what I do. I'm a busboy and I suck at it, Shishishishi." Law could have sworn that he heard pride in that statement.

"Aaanyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

Seriously? This kid was asking him out? When he looked and SMELLED, like this?

But all that came out was, "I'm too old for you."

Luffy puffed his cheeks out, "What?"

"I'm too old for you. How old are you anyway? Sixteen, seventeen? Shouldn't you find someone your own age?"

Luffy's entire face went beet red, "I'm nineteen, jerk! See?" He snapped pulling out his driver's license-from a wallet which had a _Mercenaries' Creed_ symbol on it, _So he's a gamer, eh?_

"How old are you? Forty? With that grumpy old man face, I'd say you're sixty!"

"Tch…I'm twenty-six you little turd!" Law had to resist strangling this little pest, but at least he knew he was a legal age.

"I meant we should hang out AS FRIENDS! Jees, don't get too ahead of yourself, Torao." Luffy sassed back with a lick from his grape popsicle.

 _Torao_? What the fuck was a Torao? Was that a nickname? God that's stupid. And why did the whole "Friends" thing sounded like it sucked ass? Anyway, Law moved onwards.

"Oh okay. By the way, they let YOU drive? Isn't that hazard to public safety?"

Luffy chuckled at the diss, "Uh huh! See my baby over there? I call her the 'Thousand Sunny.'" He pointed over to his 'baby'. Which was a beaten up yellow Moped, with an indescribable ornament on its handle bars, and it was parked crookedly in a loading zone.

"What is that? A sunflower?" Law asked, pointing to monstrous ornament.

"Nah, That's obviously a lion head, silly Torao. My friend Franky totally souped it up for me! Is it awesome or what?" Luffy seemed pretty pleased with his piece of shit scooter.

"Soooo, what did you mean by hang out? Because if we're going to stand here all day, I've got some papers to finish." Law went to walk back to his condo, when Luffy shouted at him.

"Wait! My friend's band is performing tonight at this club called Amazon Lily, we're all coming out to support him, my friends and I…It would be cool if you came too…" Luffy mumbled, giving him puppy eyes.

Law resisted the urge to face palm; he _really_ didn't feel like partying with a bunch of strangers in a club, he just wanted to sleep. But there was something in Luffy's face that he couldn't say no to, _it's because he acts like Corazon…_ Law shook himself, he really needed a drink after that terrible shift.

"Sure…what time?" He asked running his tattooed fingers through his hair.

Luffy's eyes widen with excitement, "Seriously?! Awesome! We were going to meet at nine, but I promised, Brook I would come early to help him set up. I'm friends with the owner, she's a little weird but if you tell the staff that you're with me, they'll let you in."

Law opened his mouth to reply, but Luffy interrupted him, "So remember nine! Gives you enough time to shower and change out of those smelly clothes. See you tonight, Torao!" Luffy snickers as he runs back towards his building.

Before he left, Law blurted, "Law!"

Luffy turned back around, surprise written all over his round face, "What?"

"M-my full name, it's Trafalgar Water D. Law! But you can call me Law." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"Ooooh! Mine is Monkey D. Luffy, Torao! See you later!" He said waving at him, ignoring his advice and opting to use the impromptu nickname.

Law found himself waving back without realizing it, he looked up at the sky and thought, _Why did I agree to this?_ Apparently Monkey D. Luffy was a force of nature that burst his way into Law's life and for once, he didn't mind it.

…

The sound of his vibrating phone woke Luffy up before dawn, he threw off his covers and picked up his phone to check it, there was a message from Jinbei.

 **Jinbei:** **You better get yourself up and to the gym. You have a day of training to catch up on.**

 _It's not like I was skipping training, you guys were the ones that cancelled on me._ Luffy thought to himself, but didn't dare text back. A pissed off Jinbei was a fate worse than death; he didn't have enough balls to anger his martial teacher and personal trainer. Luffy rose from his bed to check the time, 5:30 am. An ungodly hour, for anyone who isn't Luffy, he was always a morning person. He would wake up his brothers early; especially on Christmas morning, at 6am to open presents, which pissed Dadan off to no end. Luffy threw on some of his jogging clothes, a pair of track pants and a T-shirt that said "Bitch, I'm the King!" (a present from Nami).

He wandered over to his window, opened it and crawled out on it the fire-escape; he liked the feeling of fresh morning air on his face. Luffy inhaled in the air, waking up to train this early in the morning was nice, no one else was awake (except Ace who had to work), he could be left alone with the dawning sun and his thoughts. Luffy smiled to himself, but he felt his face heat up, when realized he could see into Torao's kitchen.

His neighbor was already up, he was leaning against his counter sipping on some coffee and was checking something on his phone. He was wearing some scrubs with a lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck, _so Torao's a doctor, huh? That's so cool!_ Luffy thought as he felt a grin spread across his lips. Torao looked ridiculously handsome in his teal coloured scrubs. Luffy noticed he had dark circles under as he scratched his morning scruff in exhaustion, Luffy snickered to himself, _he's definitely not a morning person!_

Seeing Torao like this, forced Luffy to make a decision, today he would ask out Torao!

He remembered that Brook's band was performing at Club Amazon Lily tonight and he promised to help set up before his whole group of friends were supposed to show up. He'll ask Torao if he wants to go with him! Luffy looked back towards the window, Torao was so cool he'd get along with his friends, especially Zoro!

He grinned even wider; he had training with Jinbei and Rayleigh at 6-8 am, then had a 9 am-2 pm shift at the Baratie, and had a class from 4-6 pm. He promised Brook he would be at the club by 8 pm, so if Taoro was leaving for work soon, then he should be back around 3; that gave Luffy enough time to intercept him and asked him out. It made Luffy's head hurt, thinking so hard about his schedule; that he could have sworn steam was coming out his ears.

"I'm heading to work now and Sabo is heading to work at Town Hall in a couple of hours soooo…. LUFFY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT OUR NEIGHBOUR! HE'S CREEPY!" Ace shouted slamming his bedroom door open.

"HE'S NOT CREEPY! Torao is super awesome! He's a doctor so he saves people!"

"What?" His freckled brother clambered onto the fire escape with him, "He IS wearing scrubs...He looks like a pervert doctor…or a MOB DOCTOR! Holy shit, he's a mob doctor, Luffy! Stay away from him!"

"That'd be so cool if Torao was a mob doctor!" Luffy said, shoving Ace out of the way to climb back into his room, "I'm going to work out with Zoro and Sanji at the gym, before I head to work! See yeah!" Luffy shouted over his shoulder as he grabbed his straw hat and duffle bag, before running out the door.

He heard Ace shout something back at him, but he didn't hear him as he headed to the elevator; once he made it to the parking lot, Luffy jumped on his moped, "Thousand Sunny". Before he sped away, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Torao getting into his dark gray sports car. He was heading off to work now, then he would be able to catch him on his way back home. Luffy chuckled to himself as he strapped on his helmet and sped out of his parking spot.

It was easier to tell Ace and Sabo that he was working out with Zoro and Sanji, instead of telling them that he headed to Drack's Den every morning, to box with Jinbei and Rayleigh. Drack's Den was a dojo studio and gym run by a hawk-eyed man named Dracule Mihawk; apparently, he was an ex-army guy or something, but now he runs an underground fight club, out of the dojo. His brothers wouldn't understand his ambition to be a pro-boxer. He started training with Rayleigh in his junior year of high-school, he was fighting a couple of assholes in an alleyway-they had insulted Shank's hat, NOONE insults Shank's hat and lives…Rayleigh had broken up the fight, and told Luffy he had potential, because he had a strong right hook, "like a pistol"; he insisted that Luffy would train with him to become a proper fighter. Being an ex-pro boxer and former Heavy-Weight Champion; he brought Luffy to Drack's Den and asked his old colleague, Jinbei, to assist him in training Luffy. Rayleigh trains Luffy technique and endurance; while Jinbei trained him on speed and agility.

Luffy pulled in the gym's parking lot, and he parked in his spot. Drack's Den was an abandoned automobile factory with grayish brown brick; graffiti was splattered all over the building. Written on the main metallic shipping door, was a couple of diagonal intersecting "D's" in gold coloured paint, little dots were placed inside the "D's", making them look like a pair of golden eyes. Luffy entered through the side door and he changed into his workout gear, before heading out towards the main dojo. What would have been the work place floor (when it was a car factory), was transformed into the main dojo, red and blue tatami mats covered the walls and floors. Various types of exercise equipment were scattered across the room and at the centre of it was a multi-purpose ring, on raised platform.

Zoro was already there, weight lifting on a bench press, his dyed green hair stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the red and blue. Zoro and Sanji DID work out here, but mostly for their own purposes; wanted to become strong enough to challenge Mihawk and Sanji worked out to burn off "excess energy".

Luffy wandered up to his best friend, "ZOORRROOO!" Zoro choked on his own spit and almost dropped the weight on himself.

"What the Fuck! Luffy?" Luffy caught the bar before it fell on him.

"Shishishishi…Sorry man…"

"Bullshit…You're not sorry, you little shit…You know Jinbei's gonna kick your ass today for missing yesterday, eh?" Zoro grunted as Luffy pulled.

"Pssssf...It wasn't my fault, Rayleigh cancelled…He was probably too hungover to move."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Whatever…Have you seen, Curlybrow? He was supposed to spot me…"

Luffy shrugged, "I think Sanji's opening the restaurant today…Sooooo he might be late?"

"Tch…It would be nice, if he told me..." He grumped, jingled his three ear piercings in the process.

"Did you check your, phone? You know you never check your phone…you're stupid Zoro!" Luffy chuckled.

"GO FU-"

"MONKEY D. LUFFY GET TO THE RING IMMEDIATELY!" Jinbei's booming voice, echoed throughout the gymnasium. Jinbei was a giant man with a bushy mustache, dressed in navy blue martial arts uniform, he lumbered towards Luffy with a strict expression on his face.

"No warm up? He IS pissed…Good luck, dumbass…" Zoro mumbled as Luffy felt all the blood drain from his face.

He gave a quick wave to Zoro, before stumbling his way towards the ring; he jumped onto the stage and ducked under the ropes. Jinbei followed him up there; out of the corner of his eye, Luffy spotted Rayleigh coming out of the locker room, his flask of whisky in hand. Rayleigh was an elderly lanky man, with a pointed beard and a long gray ponytail. Wrinkles creased around brown eyes, crow's feet from laughing, and a scar ran across his right eye.

A humorous smirk spread across the old man's lips, "Morning, Luffy. Are you ready for a quick skirmish with Jinbei? First one, knocked across the line loses."

Luffy quickly stretched out his back and limbs, "You bet, your ass I am, geezer!"

Rayleigh chuckled as Jinbei got into his fighting stance, "Then let's begin!" The bell rung.

Luffy got into his own stance, fighting against Jinbei's mixed martial art style was difficult and required all his focus. Luffy was trained in all styles of boxing; but the Swarmer style was his specialty, since he was the perfect size for it, short, skinny and fast. He could bob and weave his way around large appointments, tiring them out and waiting for the perfect opportunity to jab at them. But the Swarmer style, is a close combat boxing style, so it leaves him wide open; if Luffy were to get hit, it would be tough on his tiny body. He had to train himself and his endurance, to dodge his opponents' attacks.

Jinbei's giant fist came flying at him, Luffy ducked under and it went for an uppercut to his trainer's arm. Jinbei dropped his arm, and he kicked out, aiming for Luffy's stomach; the young man threw himself outwards, but he was too slow and the heel of Jinbei's foot connected. The blow would have been worse, but Luffy clenched his muscles, taunting his stomach. Luffy landed in a rolling crouch; he just landed before the line.

"Keep your guard up, boy…" Jinbei murmured behind his mustache.

"Cheap shot, old man…" Luffy gritted his teeth and raised his arms up to block the second attack from Jinbei.

Once he was able to throw the older man off, he feinted to left but attacked with his right arm. He threw his whole weight into his right hook and his fist connected with the side of Jinbei's face. The force of punch, knocked Jinbei across the ring's line.

 _He took it too easy on me…_ Was all Luffy thought as he got up from the crouch that he landed in. Jinbei stood up without a scratch on him.

Rayleigh whistled as the bell dinged, "You did a lot better than I expected."

Luffy jumped out of the ring, "Indeed, even though you missed a day of training. But you need to keep your guard up." Jinbei grunted.

"Yeah…Yeah…I know, I'm a nimble monkey…I get it."

Rayleigh took a sip of from his flask, "Good. Now go do a half hour of cardio and a half hour of strength training, before you take off to work…" He downed another sip before walking off.

After his workout, Luffy went to work, cleaning dishes and stacking them together. Listening to Sanji bitch to Zoro all day was annoying as hell, Luffy wished they would just make out already…When his shift was finally over, Luffy made his way back to his apartment to wait for Taoro. It was a hot day out, so he got a popsicle (grape, his favorite), and waited for Taoro on the curb.

His talk with Taoro went when better than he thought it would. He was able to ask him out and HE SAID YES…sort of. Saying the whole "hanging out as friends thing" was kind of shitty, but Luffy had gotten unexpectedly nervous and choked. But that didn't matter because…TAORO SAID YES!

Luffy laughed to himself all the way to his class…he couldn't wait for tonight…

"IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!" He shouted to himself.

 **There's chapter 2! Please favorite, follow and review; I really apricate it and thanks to all who did so last time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Windows**

 **For those who noticed in the last chapter that Zoro had both eyes, I'm going to make Zoro losing his eye as a plot point later on. I also want to thank everyone who liked, follow, and reviewed this story; I really appreciate it and some of the reviews are hilarious (Looking at you sarge1130)! Constructive criticism is also welcomed!**

 **Who's ready for an original, but incredibly cheesy, Soul King Brook song?**

The music from Club Amazon Lily pulsated throughout the crowded street; Trafalgar Law gritted his teeth as he waited in the line of drunken assholes to get into the club. He hated clubs and their music, _then why are you here?_ The voice in his head mentioned. Law didn't want to think about why he was there, because all answers led to Luffy. He was so captivated by Luffy in such a short time, it terrified him. He wasn't one to meet new people and get close to them (his best friends were the exception); someone like Law didn't deserve friends like Luffy, never mind something more, he was poison to good people.

And yet, here he was standing in this line, he felt like being a hypocrite tonight…So, sue him…

When Law got up to the front of the line, a pretty blonde girl with a clipboard was ushering people into the club. The nametag on her uniform said "Margret", her pixy cut hair bounced around her shoulders; she had a kind and energetic looking face with friendly brown eyes.

She grinned at Law when he approached, "Name?" She asked, gesturing to the clipboard in her hands.

Law cleared his throat and tried to dazzle her with his deep gray eyes, "My name's Trafalgar Law, I'm with Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Luffy? Go right in!" Her eyes lit up in recognition at Luffy's name.

Just as Luffy said, she had recognized his name and let him in; in fact, the name, "Monkey D." was familiar to Law and not because their shared the same "D." initial…it was something else, like he had heard it before…The decorum of Amazon Lily was definitely on the "amazon" side; the walls were covered by leafy branches and vines were hung from the rafters of the ceiling. Fog machines made the air in the club hazy, the lights and music pulsated throughout the room, and the scent of dozens of people dancing, flooded Law's senses, it was a typical club scene. Despite the hazy conditions, the club actually seemed pretty clean; Law didn't feel completely out of place wearing a dark gray button up shirt (which matched his eyes) and a pair of black dress pants. His piercings and tattoos made him fit in perfectly in a setting like this, but the partying lifestyle was long over for Law, he was just here…for Luffy.

Law made his way towards the bar, it was crowded with people clambering over each other to get their drinks, but he was able to find an empty stool and sat in it. The bartender was huge, he was several inches taller than Law's 6'3" and had bright green hair that was cut in a choppy uneven style. His top incisors were enlarged, making them look like fangs. He had a gold hooped nose piercing, three lined tattoos under his right eye and one fanged shape tattoo on his bare chest. His nametag said "Bart" and it was pinned to a black leather vest, that showed off this guy's muscular build.

"Bart" turned to Law as he sat down, "What can I get you?"

"Double shot of whisky." He said, raising his voice over the pulsing music.

Bart grunted in response and went to pour his drink. Law turned around in his seat to look around the club to see if he could find Luffy, the stage was currently empty, but the DJ booth next to it was being used by the said DJ. He was a well-built dark skinned man with his afro pulled back in a ponytail; he had a long prominent nose that stuck out as he spun the vinyl records around. He bobbed along to the music he created while the crowded club went nuts.

"Toraoooo!" Law couldn't help but flinch at the high pinched sound of Luffy's voice ringing throughout the club.

When he turned in the direction of the voice, Law's breath caught in his throat. Out of the two times he has seen Luffy so far, the "Straw-hatter" has looked rather ridiculous, down-right goofy, in his jean shorts and various tank tops, which made him look younger than his actual age. But this time, he was dressed like an…adult…He was wearing a deep maroon dress shirt and a pair of charcoal jeans pants with a matching tie around his neck, which was loosen. Luffy's black hair was messy and scuffed, no doubt from dancing, his straw hat was dangling down his back. Luffy made his way quickly through the crowd, his small body made it easier for him to duck and weave past the dancing bodies.

Luffy stumbled his way up to the bar with a bright smile on his face, "Hey Torao, I'm glad you were able to make it."

Law couldn't help but grin back, "Yeah I just finished a paper, so I decided to swing by…"

"LUFFY-SENPAI, WHAT DRINK WOULD YOU LIKE?" The bartender, Bart appeared out of nowhere with a smile the size of the moon. With his concentration on Luffy, Bart just shoved, Law's drink in his face.

"Hey Bartolomeo! Can I have another beer, please? Zoro drank all of mine."

"Of course, Luffy-senpai! It'll be just a moment!"

 _Ooooh Luffy can say Bartolomeo, but not Trafalgar, I see how it is…_ Law thought bitterly as he took a sip from his glass, letting the whisky burn his throat.

He gazed into Luffy's brown eyes, "They seem to really like you here, eh?"

Luffy nodded his head, "Mhmm…Bartolomeo's wife is the owner of this club, Boa Hammock…I mean Hancock…They're both kind of weird, but really nice."

As if on cue, "LUFFY-SAMA!" A tall super-model like woman with long black hair came running into the scene, she wore a red silk dress with a silt in the side.

"Hi Han-oof!" The second Luffy was within reach, she grabbed him by the face and shoved his head in her oversized chest. Law choked on his drink to muffle his shout of surprise.

"Oh, Luffy!" She wailed as she released him from suffocation by breast. "I stopped by your booth to see you, but your friends said you were with another friend…Is this him?" She asked, looking at Law with skeptical eyes.

"Yup! This is Torao…Torao this is Hammock or Hancock!"

"Trafalgar Law." Law said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Hancock looked at him from the end of her nose with an unimpressed expression, "It's nice to meet you, I suppose…" She barely shook his hand before she returned to gushing over Luffy. Law could already tell that he didn't like this woman.

"Barty…Give Luffy and his new…ugh…friend…a few rounds of shots of Tequila. On the house of course."

"Yes, dear!" Bartolomeo said as he poured their shots.

"Thanks, Hammock!"

"Yes, thank you."

Hancock smirked with swish of her noir hair, she sauntered off, "Anything for Luffy-sama."

Law glanced between the "odd couple" and Luffy, "So how did you guys meet each other?"

As Luffy took a big slug of his beer, Bartolomeo answered, "It's because of Luffy-senpai, Hancock and I got married in the first place...We're both such big fans of him, one day, after one of his fights, we went to get his autograph and he introduced us! It was love at first sight!" He gushed.

Luffy just chuckled, "Shishishi…Yeah they were both so similar that I figured they should meet! I'm glad it worked out!"

Law was about to ask what Bartolomeo meant by one of Luffy's "fights", when a voice rung out over the speakers, "Hola everybody! I am DJ Master God Usopp! Are you all enjoying yourselves?"

The club roared in excitement as the DJ with the long nose shouted into the microphone, "That's great! Now I would like y'all to put your hands together for my good friend and the very talented Soul King Brook!"

The crowd screamed again, next to him Law heard Luffy shout, "FUCK YEAAHHH BROOOOK!" Before he chugged the rest of his beer.

Coming on the stage was a tall skinny man with a huge afro and an electric guitar in hand, he waved to the crowd as his band set up at their instruments. Sunglasses covered the man's eyes but Law could tell that he was older from the lines of his face, he had to be at least sixty; he looked every bit of the retro Rockstar with the black feather boa around his neck, the leather vest and pants that he wore. He readjusted the guitar on his shoulder and pulled the microphone to his thin lips.

"YOHOHOHOHO! HELLO AMAZON LILY!" The crowd roared again, "Tonight, I'm going to sing a new song called 'Rushing Waves'…Are you ready to hear it?"

The whole club let out a loud chorus of "Yeses", before Brook hit the first chord on his guitar, the single chord echoed throughout the club. It was soon join by the sound of the bass and the drums.

" _It's felt like I've spent an eternity_

 _wandering the seas without you, darling…_

 _The salty air does nothing to these poor old bones;_

 _Only your touch can quench this thirst…"_

The sound of Brook's deep haunting voice, mixed with the music, electrified the air around them and Law felt himself intrigued by the song. Beside him, Luffy was bouncing around, dancing around with his drink in hand. Bartolomeo, poured some shots of tequila for them, Law downed the rest of his whisky, before he took one of them.

" _Because your touch is like rushing waves!_

 _Crashing into me at full force,_

 _Knocking me off my feet…_

 _Your love is a tidal wave!"_

The crowd around the stage danced wildly as the song picked up at the chorus.

" _The emptiness I feel is as vast as the horizon_

 _Loneliness whips around me like the sails of a ship…_

 _Darling, please don't leave me!_

 _Don't let our love become shipwrecked!"_

" _Because your touch is like rushing waves!_

 _Crashing into me at full force,_

 _Knocking me off my feet…_

 _Your love is a tidal wave!"_

Law knocked back another shot, as he instantly regretted everything, because HOLY FUCK, were these lyrics cheesy…why was he here again? He turned his head to the side to see Luffy taking a shot, like a champ, before grinning at him with his bright "Corazon" smile.

"Come on, Torao! Dance with me!"

"No, I can-" Before he could finish his refusal, the straw-hatted boy (man?) grabbed his hand and waved it above his head as he moved to the music. Luffy was still a shitty dancer, but at least he had fun doing it.

" _You hid your love on a desert island,_

 _I searched the seven seas, for it…_

 _But you didn't know,_

 _That our love was my greatest treasure!"_

" _Because your touch is like rushing waves!_

 _Crashing into me at full force,_

 _Knocking me off my feet…_

 _Your love is a tidal wave!"_

Singing Brook repeated the chorus, several more times, before ending the song on a drawn-out chord. The club went insane cheering for the afro musician, including Luffy, who was howling like a dog and clapping his hands over his head. Law couldn't help but laugh, questionable music aside, he was enjoying himself with this crazy straw-hatter.

Suddenly Luffy blushed, staring at Law with wide eyes, "Torao, you're so handsome, when you laugh."

Law almost choked on his next shot, "Huh?"

Luffy shook his head, "Never mind…Come on let's go meet my friends!"

Grabbing his hand again and dragged Law through the crowded club. How was this kid so strong? Luffy led him to a booth at the back of the club that sat the strangest group of people, Law had ever seen in his near thirty years of life (that's saying something…because Doflamingo).

"Torao, these are my friends!"

The group of nine people that Luffy labeled as his 'friends' were currently glaring at Law like owls who were about to swallow their prey whole and spit out his bones. Expect for the black-haired woman, who was smirking at him and a brown-haired preteen, who was drinking a glass of chocolate milk

"Is this the guy, who you've been gushing about all day, Luffy?" A familiar looking orange haired woman asked. She looked around Luffy's age and had her arm around blue haired woman with a long ponytail.

Luffy nodded his head vigorously, "Yup! This is Torao!"

"The name's Trafalgar Law, actually. But call me Law." Law interjected as he slid into the booth after Luffy, who unceremoniously started chomping down on a huge plate of chicken wings.

The ginger nodded her head, "I'm Nami, by the way, this is my girlfriend, Vivi." She replied nodding to the blue haired girl on her arm, "And this is my sister, Nojiko." She said pointing to another blue haired woman next, this one had a shorter haircut and intricate tattoos across her collarbone.

"Hey, nice to meet you." She murmured, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Moving on…That Mosshead over there is Zoro, and next to him is Sanji!" Nami said as she pointed to a green haired guy with three gold piercings in his left ear and the blonde guy next to him, who had weirdly shaped eyebrows that curled up at the end and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Zoro grunted his greeting as he downed a bottle of rum, while Sanji gushed, "Oh Nami-swan, the way you do introductions is so mesmerizing!"

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes as if this was a normal occurrence, "Anyway…The big guy is Franky…" Nami pointed to a brawny guy with blue hair (seriously what's with all the bluettes in this group?), "And next to him is his wife, Robin."

The dark-haired woman's smirk widened, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Trafalgar, this boy here is our son, Chopper."

She said as she placed her hand on top of the boy's head; the preteen waved as he drank the glass of chocolate milk. Law thought it was slightly inappropriate to bring a child to a club, but he wasn't one to point out to the flaws in other people's parenting.

At the end of the booth, was a thin blonde woman wearing a light blue sundress, "Hello I'm Kaya, I'm Usopp's girlfriend…the DJ."

Luffy had a lot of friends, but Law noticed that 'Freckles' from the other day was not one of them, "It's nice to meet all of you!" he said, bowing his head.

"So, Mr. Trafalgar, Luffy told us you were a doctor is this true?" The blonde girl, Kaya said.

"Yeah, I'm finishing my PhD in cardiology and working in the ER at Sabaody General." Law replied pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Kaya's eyes lit up, "Sabaody General? I am a medical secretary on the maternity ward there!"

Chopper peeked his head up, "I also want to become a doctor!"

This sparked Law's attention, none of his own friends had any interest in the medical field, but before he could chatter off about diseases, Nami butted in.

"You don't look like a doctor though…but then again I don't look like a meteorologist."

Then it hit Law, where he recognized her from, "You're the weather girl from Channel 6 News!" He burst out.

Nami went beet red, whether from embarrassment or anger, Law couldn't tell, "Yeah, I have to, it's the only way for the old shits at the weather station will take me seriously…Vivi's finishing her Master's international relations!" She said, giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze.

"I run a tattoo parlor, just in case you want a new one, Mr. Tatt's" Nojiko said with a smile.

Law chuckled slightly, "Good to know."

"Well Mosshead, doesn't look like a daycare worker either, but he is!" Sanji said bursting into laughter.

Law nearly choked on his drink, "You're kidding?"

"Yeah! He might look like a tough gorilla on the outside, but he's a big softie on the inside! I work at the Baratie with Luffy, I'm the sous-chef and he's our useless busboy. And the three of us all go to Sabaody Community college together. I'm in the culinary program and they're in the kinesiology!" Sanji said laughing.

"You talk too much, Curlybrow." Zoro grunted.

"Fuck off, Marimo."

Law turned to Luffy as the other two released their sexual tension, "You didn't tell me you were in college…"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders as he chewed on some more food; Law hoped he didn't choke on a bone, he didn't want to do CPR on his dumb ass tonight.

"Yes, I wished they would attend at Sabaody Archipelago University, since I teach archeology there. But alas, higher learning and those three do not mix well." Robin said giggling behind her wine glass.

"You can say that again! But they're in good hands at the college, since I teach auto-shop! And I'm SUPER good at it!" Franky sprouted, bursting into laughter with his wife.

Luffy swallowed the last of the chicken wings, before chugging a large mug of beer, "Yeah…Yeah…That's enough talking! Come on Torao! Let's dance!" With that he dragged Law out of his seat and onto the dancefloor.

DJ Usopp, had put on another club mix and the pulsating beat echoed throughout the club. Luffy continued to dance like a drunken giraffe, while Law attempted to spin him around. Law figured he might be slightly tipsy, because there was no way he would dance in public while sober; but watching Luffy laugh and dance around, made him more relaxed. The straw-hat boy's smiling face glowed against the strobe lights, making the scar under his left eye more prominent… _And cuter…What the fuck inner drunk self?_ Law thought as he broke away from Luffy's hand; only to have him to reach up and wrap his arms around Law's neck as the song slowed down. Law's hands fell on the younger man's hips, maybe he wasn't the only one who was tipsy.

"So, your friends seem…interesting…" Law said, trying to make the situation less awkward for himself.

"Uh huh…Aren't they awesome?"

"Sure…but I didn't see your freckled friend from yesterday?"

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed, "Freckles? Oh, you mean Ace! He's not my friend, he's my older brother; I live with him and our other brother, Sabo. They couldn't make it tonight, because they're both working…"

So, he wasn't Luffy's boyfriend? That's good…unconsciously, Law's hands tighten around on the straw hatter's hips.

"Shishishi…Torao's all red…Don't tell me you're tired already? You really are an old man!"

 _Son of a bitch…_ "I am _so_ _not_ tired, you little shit!" As he flipped Luffy's hat back on top of his head.

Law was interrupted by the sound of a drunken jackass shouting, "OI! YOU STRAW HAT BASTARD!"

A tall blonde haired man with a long scar on the right side of his face, he wore a leather jacket and was flanked by two equally ugly guys. They muscled their way through the crowd until they reached Law and Luffy.

"I heard you and that green haired bastard, Roronoa, beat the shit out of some of my guys? Are you going to answer for this, you piece of shit?"

For his credit, Luffy didn't seemed fazed at all that a couple of half-baked bikers guys, were threatening him.

He gazed up, under the brim of his straw hat, "Fuck off, Bellamy. I'm dancing with Torao. Zoro and I beat up your goons because they pissed me off…Now back off before I do the same to you."

The blonde one, Bellamy, looked him up and down with a smirk on his face, "Didn't know you were gay, Straw-hat…This guy looks at least a decade older than you…You've got some real daddy issues, eh, little monkey?"

That pissed Law off and was about to intervene, when Luffy left his arms; the Strawhatter looked murderous. He gave to no warning as he spun around, his arm flying out as his fist connected with the side of Bellamy face. _Holy shit…_ Law thought as the force of the punch knocked Bellamy off his feet and his head hit the floor. Luffy turned to Bellamy's friends with the same furious expression, they paled and took off. Law risked a glanced downwards, he could see the indent of Luffy's knuckles in the side of the guy's head. On the back his jacket, Law could see a fuchsia pink smiley face with a diagonal slash across it…Law felt himself freeze _Motherfucking Doflamingo!_

Zoro and Sanji pushed their way towards them, "We'll go after those two. Luffy take Law and get out of here…" Zoro said.

Law snapped himself out of his internal turmoil, "Come on, Luffy-ya, let's go." He grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him towards the exit.

As they passed by Boa Hancock she shouted towards them, "I'm so sorry, Luffy-sama! I don't know how they got in, I'm sorry." She said, bowing vigorously.

Luffy tilted his head back and gave her a bright smile, "It's alright, Hammock! No biggie!"

The night air hit their faces once they got out of the club, Law hailed a cab and pushed Luffy inside first, before following him in. Law rolled down his side window, letting the cold air sober him up. They sat in silence for the ride back to their apartments, he helped Luffy inside his building, since the kid was still kind of woozy from all the drinks he consumed. They staggered their way into the elevator and they walked to the front door of Luffy's suite.

Randomly Luffy blurted, "Well that first date ended was a bust. It started out welled though, too bad those assholes had to screw it up…Shishishi…"

"That wasn't a date." Law murmured.

"Huh?" The Straw-hat looked up at him with shining eyes, like he was about to cry.

"But this weekend will be. If you want to meet at the harbor on Saturday, we can walk around for a bit before going to dinner…If you want to Luffy-ya."

The younger man's face rose with a blush on his face, "Hell yes, Torao! We can go to the Baratie for dinner! Sanji will cook for us! Here let's add each other on Den Den Mushi!" Law fumbled as he pulled out his phone and pressed the snail shape app on the screen, he checked off the e-invite from 'Straw-hatter', and typed out a quick message.

 **Straw-hatter: Heyy Torao**

 **T. Law: Hello, Luffy-ya.**

"Shishishi…You're snail emoticon has a little goatee, just like yours, Torao!" Luffy burst out into drunken giggles.

"And yours has the infamous strawhat…Thanks for inviting me tonight, Luffy…I had fun."

Luffy grinned up at him, "Me too! I'm glad you came tonight, Torao!" He leaned up then, to kiss his cheek.

Law almost went in for a full out kiss, when the door to Luffy's apartment opened; a man with wavy blonde haired and a large burn mark on the left side of his face came out. Law and Luffy sprung apart like fire burned them.

'Blondie' paused for a moment as he assessed the situation.

"Sab-o…Hey what's up?" Luffy stammered as he visibly paled.

Sabo? As in his older brother? _Oh shit…_ Law thought.

"Come inside, Luffy." He said, opening the door wider.

"Oh, okay...Good night, Torao…" Luffy mumbled as he went inside.

"Good night…" Law muttered back.

Sabo smiled at him, but it wasn't a warm one…it was a cold sly grimace that was laced with threat and malice, "I do not know who are, but I will ask you to keep your hands off my little brother, before I break your fingers."

With one last creepy smile, Sabo slammed the door in Law's face. As he headed back to the elevator, the only thought that ran through his mind was the revelation that 'Blondie' was far more terrifying than 'Freckles'.

A smirk formed on his lips, weird ass friends, a 'pistol-like' punch and freakishly over-protective brothers? _Bring it on Luffy-ya, I don't give up that easily…_

 **There you go, chapter 3 is done! Wow that was a long ass chapter, but I finally finished it! What did you guys think of Bartolomeo and Hancock together? I was a bit hesitant about putting them together at first, but I thought it was funny addition. I know I didn't have Luffy's point of view in this chapter, but it's important for the plot to have this chapter only from Law's perspective, you'll see later on.**

 **P.S. I was thinking about who I should put with Ace, I'm torn between Marco and Nojiko; maybe I should have three of them together? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Please read, like and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Windows**

 **Wow sorry for the late update, life's been kind of hectic, got a new apartment and went to Anime North 2017 in Toronto! That was a blast, I cosplayed as a gender-bent Captain Eustass Kidd…Anyway according to popular opinion, Marco x Ace is the number one amongst you guys, so I'll put them together…for the moment…I still really want to explore a threesome thing, since I've never written one before, and it sounds kind of interesting…So, this chapter will dive deeper into both Law's and Luffy's characters.**

 **Oh! I decided to write a OC for Luffy's mother, you guys will meet "Monkey D. Riko" in later chapters, but for now let's focus on LawLu's first date! I disclaim.**

The brightness of the morning broke through the curtains and laser beamed straight into Luffy's skull. _Ugh, why won't the lights shut up? I swear I'm never going to drink again._ Luffy groaned and pulled the blankets over his head; he praised whatever entity that existed in the vast cosmos, that he had an evening training session with Rayleigh. His first class wasn't until noon, but he had a shift in about an hour; through sheer force of will, Luffy pulled himself out of bed.

He scratched his ass through his boxers as he entered the kitchen in search of coffee and food, "Cooooffffeee…" He whined, lumbering his way across the room.

"Already in the pot…" Sabo muttered behind his own mug. He was sitting at the table, eating a bagel and scrolling through his phone. Luffy poured himself a cup of coffee, adding extra sugar and cream to counteract the bitter taste; he also poured himself a bowl of cereal, he loved the taste of marshmallow goodness, first thing in the morning.

"So, Ace didn't come home last night…that means he's bed hopping again, either Marco's or Nojiko's…" Sabo hummed as he brushed his curled blonde hair away from his face.

Luffy took a huge slug of coffee from his mug as he sat down across from his brother, "Naw…Nojiko was with us last night, so he wasn't with her." He said as he stole a piece of the bagel from Sabo's plate.

"So, it's Marco's then…He needs to settle down with one of them…Anyway I gotta head to your dad's campaign office, he has an interview this afternoon."

Luffy's grip tighten around his mug at the mention of his father; it brought him back to what Bellamy had said the night before, about him having "daddy issues". Now Luffy's problems with his father weren't nearly as bad as Ace's, but he still hated how Sabo worshipped him like a hero. Monkey D. Dragon is a strict and aloof man, who only cares about his crusade to "change the world"; he preaches about making the Sabaody Archipelago a better place and is determined to work his way up in the World Government. Right now, he's the leader of the opposition party against the current government. When Luffy didn't express any interest in politics, nor did he have the intelligence to get any successful careers, Dragon tossed his son aside like garbage. And Luffy's mother is too deep in denial about their family situation, to do anything about it.

Monkey D. Riko is a bright and vibrant woman, who (from the absence of her son) threw herself into her work. Following her father-in-law (ugh Gramps) into the military service, as one of the head researchers in the navy's science division; Luffy isn't sure about the specifics, but her job has something to do with the ocean. Luffy wasn't blessed with his parents' smarts (he has Garp's genes to thank for that), but he did have his mother's energy and his father's determination. Since his parents' jobs were demanding, they didn't have time to raise a child; so, at a young age, he was shipped off to a foster home. Dandan's household wasn't perfect, but at least the old hag (and her biker gang) was around to make sure the three brothers were alive, that's more than he could say for any of their parents.

In an attempt to calm himself, Luffy found himself gazing out the kitchen window; and what he saw, made his breath catch. Sitting out on his terrace balcony was a shirtless Torao, eating his breakfast. The doctor didn't notice him yet, and Luffy could not take his eyes off of him _. He's sitting shirtless AGAIN_ , _it's like he's testing me_ , Luffy thought as he stared out the window. The doctor had, what Luffy assumed were reading glasses, perched on the end of his nose; he was reading the newspaper and eating toast like an old man. It made Luffy chuckle to himself at how different they were, Luffy has always been called childish by nearly everyone in his life, whereas, Torao acted like a senior citizen.

"What are you looking at?" Sabo asked as he turned around, his face grimacing at the sight of Torao.

"That's the guy you were with last night…Ace was freaking out about him, the other day…"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders, "Torao's awesome, I don't why you and Ace worry so much."

Sabo rubbed his eyes in exasperation, he put on his _reasonable brother_ face, "You are our little brother and have a knack for getting into trouble, so of course we're going to worry. Plus, you haven't dated anyone before, and now you come home with a guy, who's older and looks like drug dealer…All I ask is that you be careful."

Luffy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

His older brother stared out the window, "Does it have to be this guy?"

He took a sip from his mug, "Yup, he's good, I can tell."

"Alright, I've got to go to work, but I'll see you later."

"Hey Sabo, can you not tell Ace about last night? He'll freak."

The blonde-haired man crossed his arms against his chest, "I'll think about it, as long as you don't anything too dangerous."

Luffy grinned widely, "Shishishi I'll think about it!"

"Little shit…Anyway I gotta go, bye Luffy." Luffy waved his older brother off.

Giving Torao one more lingering glance, Luffy dragged himself towards the bathroom for a shower; once under the hot spray of the shower, the Straw-hatter finally felt himself come alive again. He thought more clearly as he ran his fingers through his black hair, the events of the previous night playing through his mind. He remembered the very end of the night particularly clearly… _Torao asked me out!_ A grin formed on his lips, Luffy would never admit this to anyone (especially not Zoro and Sanji), but he did a little happy dance.

Stumbling out of the shower and changing into his work uniform; Luffy fumbled for his phone and sent Law a message on Den Den Mushi.

 **Straw-hatter: Good Morning, Torao! Have a good day at work!**

A few seconds later, his phone dinged, lighting up the screen with the snail shaped messenger app.

 **T. Law: Morning, Luffy-ya…I see the 'morning after' hangover hasn't affected you. Have a good day at work too.**

 **Straw-hatter: Lolz, yeaah! I never get hang over, the world just gets brighter and more ear-splitting, that's all!**

 **T. Law: Why am I not surprised.**

 **Straw-hatter: Hey Torao, what time do you want to meet up on Saturday?**

 **T. Law: Hmmm. Probably around three? I've got some errands to run in the morning, but I can meet you in the afternoon.**

 **Straw-hatter: Ok, sounds good! See you then!**

 **T. Law: Good bye, Luffy-ya**

Blushing, Luffy smiled to himself as he locked up the apartment and headed down to the parking lot. He couldn't wait for the weekend, all he has to do was convince Sanji to take his shift on Saturday.

As usual, the drive to the Baratie was horrible, but since he was on his moped, he weaved in and out of traffic. The Baratie was a mid-scale seafood food restaurant with open bay windows, and pale white side paneling; its large electric whale sign (nicknamed Laboon) emitted pale light against the rising sun. Luffy parked his Moped in his usual spot and headed through the glass doors. The tan wood flooring squealed under his footsteps, matching booths and tables were littered around the main floor; the restaurant was fairly empty, since was the early morning. As Luffy passed by the wall sized salt water fish tank that housed the fish they cooked for the customers.

Luffy stopped at the sight of their resident octopus, Hachi, stuck to the side of the glass tank.

"Hey, little buddy." He murmured to the fish, it was the restaurant's unofficial mascot.

"Luffy, stop staring at the fish, you've got a shit ton of dishes to do." Sanji snapped as he wandered out of the kitchen, with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

The dark haired young man spun around to see his blonde best friend, "Yo, Sanji what's up?"

"Crusty dishes, are what's up, idiot…you gotta a pile of them waiting for you. You better do them before the Old Geezer loses his shit…You owe me that much, after Mosshead and I handled your little fight last night, while you took off with your boyfriend."

The two friends headed into the kitchen, which was full of impeccably clean stainless-steel counters and appliances.

"Shishishi, sorry about leaving you guys last night. How'd it go with Bellamy's guys? Did you pound those guys into dust? And Torao's not my boyfriend…yet…" Luffy replied as they made their way to the back of the kitchen, where sinks were. They were full of the said dirty dishes, they were stacked higher than his head. _Well this is going to be fun._

"Tch, whatever you say. But yeah, we did take care of them. They went down easily…However, I think Bellamy was working for someone, they had gang symbols on their backs. I think someone's after you, Luffy…or probably someone after your dad. You gotta be more careful."

Luffy threw on an apron, rolled up his sleeves and started scrubbing away at a few plates. Usually he would blow off work, but he owed Sanji one, so he had to clean the dishes, no matter how many of them he breaks.

"Yeah well, it's not the first time someone's tried to kill me, it won't be the last." He mumbled as he scrubbed away at a few plates.

Sanji's curled eyebrow twitched in anger from under his curtain of blonde hair, "Luffy, you can't just blow this off! Bellamy could be working for someone dangerous!"

"I'm not worried about Bellamy or who's he working for. Bellamy's always been an asshole, picking fights and his boss will be no different, whoever they are, I'll kick their asses!"

His friend facepalmed, "I should have expected that."

"Anyway, Torao asked me out for Saturday!" Luffy grinned happily.

"That was fast, you just met him the other day…Wait Saturday? Don't you have a shift?"

"Yeaaah about that…Can you switch shifts with me?" The Straw-hatter said as he scratched his head.

"Ugh fine. But you owe me…AGAIN…Now scrub those dishes." The blonde said as he walked away.

"Shishishi, thanks Sanji!" Pushing away all bad thoughts, Luffy continued with his task. He's just got to get through the week and then he'll get to see Torao again!

…..

The spray of hot water rained down on Law's naked body, steaming droplets streamed down his tattooed chest and back. The doctor lathered shampoo through his dark hair, his mind was racing a million times a minute. This week had been quite busy, back to back twelve hour shifts every day, but the craziness of his new job was not what kept Law's mind full. The images of the pink smiley face of Doflamingo's gang sign fluttered through his mind. He could not believe that Doflamingo has found him already, he was careful not to leave a trail and he did not want to believe that his old "foster father" was hiring thugs to hunt him down, but it was completely in Doflamingo Donquixote's character. Jean Bart works for a Private Investigative company, and Law hired him to find out if there was a direct connection between Bellamy and Doflamingo. So far, the investigation has yet to yield any results.

 _I shouldn't drag Luffy into this_ , Law thought as he turned off the tap and dried himself off with a fluffy towel. He walked into his new bedroom, he changed into a teal button up shirt and dark grey jeans; he had spent most of the day unpacking the rest of his belongings, and now he only had an hour left to meet Luffy at the docks. Law trotted down the stairs, grabbing his wallet and phone from his coffee table; he checked his messages, there was one from Jean Bart.

 **J. Bart: You were right, there is a connection between that guy, Bellamy, and Doflamingo. He was receiving payments from an account that Doflamingo's minions use. We should meet up and discuss this in person.**

 _Fuck, I was hoping it wasn't true,_ Law thought as he typed back vigorously.

 **T. Law: Shit, well rally the guys and we'll meet up tomorrow. I've got to meet Luffy soon.**

 **J. Bart: Okay. It looks like Bellamy isn't going anywhere, anytime soon. I hacked into his hospital records, your boyfriend's punch broke his jaw and fractured part of his skull. He packs quite a punch.**

Law resisted the urge to blush at the mention of Luffy being his boyfriend, but he had to find out where Luffy learned to fight like that. It was not natural for a boy of his size to have that much strength; he must have been trained professionally. He had to find out the mystery that is Monkey D. Luffy.

 **T. Law: So, we have some time before Doflamingo makes another move. I'll see you tomorrow.**

With that, Law took off to the parking lot and got into his car. The drive to the Sabaody Archipelago harbor took longer than Law expected it to; Sabaody was a port city and much of its local economy was dependent on its fishing trade. The harbor was the centre of the city's food and transport market; its huge timber docks were famous throughout the world and thousands of ships were traveling in and out of them every single day.

By the time Law got to their meeting place, Luffy was already there, sitting on a large cement tree planter. He wore a white cotton dress shirt that was only buttoned up half way, revealing his tanned collarbone; his straw hat dangled down his back, swaying in the breeze as Luffy fluttered his jean short clad legs outwards against the planter. The wind from the ocean blew through the boy's dark brown hair, and caressing his face, drawing Law's attention to the little scar under his eye, it was quite charming. The wild air about Luffy, made him blend into the scenery of the harbor, like he was meant to be on the open sea. Tight in his grasp was a rainbow colored Slushi; _this is not going to end well_ , Law thought as he watched the straw-hat boy slurp up the multi-colored ice.

When Luffy spotted him, his 'date's' face brightened, and he started waving at him, "TORAOOO!"

Law waved back without thinking as he walked up, "Hey, Luffy-ya how are you doing?"

Luffy jumped down from the planter and met him down on the docks, "Shishishi, I'm good. So what'ch want to do, before we eat?"

Trafalgar looked around the harbor to see the brightly coloured canvas booths, "Do you want to shop around for a while, before we head to the restaurant?"

"Sure!" Luffy replied, eyes brightening.

They shopped around the booths for a couple of hours, it was an enjoyable time, looking at the foreign food and knickknacks from all over the four different Blues. Law and Luffy chatted easily and joked around with each other. They were getting along really well, until a lady who owned a hat booth and offered to sell him a new straw hat, it was at that moment, that the younger man openly refused and held on to his old ratty straw hat.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, what's with the straw hat? Is it special to you?"

Luffy pulled off the hat and stared at it, "Yeah it's pretty special to me…It was given to me by a teacher I had in elementary school, he was the first person who believed in me. When I was a kid I would always pick fights with people that were bigger than me. Shanks was the one who told me that my pride wasn't worth fighting for, and that the only thing worth fighting for is the people I love…I made a promise to him that day to protect the people I care about and to achieve my dream. He gave me his hat to remember that promise."

"Wow…" Was all that came out of Law's mouth. Luffy's connection to his teacher made him think about his own early life with Corazon, the similarities between both of their stories was eerie.

Luffy chuckled, "Yeah, that's kind of awkward to talk about during a first date. Sorry Torao." He murmured as he placed his hat on top of his head.

Law most certainly _did not_ flail his arms about, he was too cool for that. "No…no…it's not like that. I'm sorry, I was just thinking…"

They walked a few more feet in awkward silence. "So, uh the bartender from the other night said something about him and his wife meeting at one of your fights? What did he mean by that? Are you a professional fighter?"

"Oh that! No, I'm not a professional fighter I just train at this underground dojo. They were watching one of the round-robin tournament they hold…You should come and watch sometime! It'll be fun!"

That made more sense than him being an assassin…That would be stupid.

A smirk found its way on Law's face, "I'd like to see that."

Another grin spread across Luffy's face and Law him grab his hand, interlocking their fingers, "Awesome! Come on, I'm starving let's head to the Baratie!" Law let himself to be dragged away by this whirlwind of a person; he felt warmth spread through his arm from the heat that radiated from the straw-hatted man on his arm.

The Baratie was not what Law thought it would, honestly, he was expecting a grease-spoon seafood diner, and not this mid to high scale restaurant with an ocean theme. Luffy dragged Law through the glass doors, he led him into the restaurant and they waited at the Maître d. A giant bald man with a name tag that said "Patty" came lumbering up to the podium.

"Good evening and welcome, you damn criminals!" He shouted with a fake polite smile as he clasped his hands together.

"Hey Patty, it's me! Sanji said he would save my favorite table for me and my date." Luffy said as he gestured go Law.

"Oh, is that so? Well go on in, you know where your table is. I'm sure Old Curly Brow will be around to wait on you guys…eventually." Patty said handing them some menus and stepping aside.

"Quite a charmer, isn't he?" Law muttered as Luffy led him deeper into the restaurant.

"Shishishi…Yeah, that's what you get for hiring an ex-con."

Law's eyes widen at that comment, "Ex-con?"

"Yeaaah, all the staff here-except for me and Sanji- are ex-cons. The owner, Zeff used to run this gang back in the day, all these guys were his underlings. One day they got caught and were thrown into the slammer…after they did their time, Zeff decided to open the restaurant a hired all of them as the staff."

Luffy explained as he led Law up a wooden staircase to a platform that overlooked the entire restaurant. They sat in a booth that was next to an open window; the scent of the ocean leaked through it, filling their lungs with salt mist, the taste of adventure.

"So, did 'Zeff' hire you later?" Law asked.

Luffy nodded his head vigorously, "Hmmm. It's kind of a funny story. Back in high school, I was fighting some assholes outside of the restaurant, I got thrown through the roof. In order to pay off the damages I caused, Zeff made me work off the debt I owed as a busboy. I paid off my debt about a year ago, but I'm still working here until I achieve my dream."

"You got thrown through the roof?" Law asked, taking a sip of water that was placed on the table.

"Uh huh…They even built a skylight where I smash through." Luffy said, pointing upwards, Law could have sworn that he heard some pride in that statement.

The doctor looked up and saw a skylight with a stain glass design of a straw hat on it. He felt himself chuckle in amusement, this straw-hat man-child was so entertaining.

"I hate to interrupt, but you guys have to order now." Law looked up from his date to see, the blonde Sous-Chef, Sanji, standing above them with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"SANJI I WANT FOOD!" Law winced at his date's shriek of hunger.

"Yeah…yeah, dumbass. You'll get your food, hold on." He muttered as he placed a bowl of breadsticks on the table.

Law resisted the urge to hiss at the breadsticks, god he hated those yeast based pastries.

"Okay, what would you guys like to eat?" Sanji asked, as he pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"MEAT! I don't care what! As long as it's meat and smoked!" Luffy demanded.

"Tch. I already know that, dumbass. I was talking to Dr. Heartstealer, here." The chef said gesturing to Law.

"Dr. Heartstealer?" Trafalgar sputtered out behind his water glass.

Sanji smirked slightly, his curly eyebrow started to twitch. "Yeah, Nami decided that, Dr. Heartstealer will be your new nickname. Since you stole, our Dumbass's heart."

Both Law and Luffy went beat red.

"Shishishi…Don't embarrass me Sanji." Luffy said, rubbing his head.

"And to answer your question, I would like grilled salmon, sautéed in Applewood Smoked Cheese and onions, with a cob salad on the side." Law answered, handing back his menu, trying to keep his cool.

Sanji took a puff of smoke, "I'm impressed. I didn't expect someone who would date Luffy, to have such a refined palate."

Law shrugged, "I have a friend, who is also a chef. He taught me everything I know. Plus, I have, a pretty picky sense of taste."

"Okay. I'll take your orders to the kitchen. By the way, Luffy, Zeff wants to talk to you NOW."

"Awww…But Sanji…" Luffy whined.

"You know the old man doesn't liked to be kept waiting."

"Oh okay…I'll be back in a few minutes, okay Torao?" He told Law as he got up from the table and stalked away.

Sanji turned his steely gaze onto Law, suddenly he felt like he was under interrogation. Law decided to bite the bullet and ease the tension that had been surrounding him and the Straw-hatter's friends.

"So, I'm guessing by the way everyone was looking at me the other day at the club, I'm the first boyfriend, Luffy has ever brought around? And you guys don't want me to hurt him? Is that it?"

The cook blinked in surprise, "Well not exactly…"

"Huh?" Luffy has had other boyfriends before? He acted so innocently, Law would've never thought he'd dated before.

"Well kind of, but not really…You see Zoro, Nami, Usopp and I have all known Luffy since high-school and he used to hang around this guy named Coby. He had this huge crush on Luffy, but Luffy being the oblivious idiot that he is, had no idea and treated him like a friend. We all thought they were together, until we realized that Coby never confessed to him, because he was too afraid to. We haven't seen him since graduation, I think he joined the military or something. So, you are not the first guy to be interested in Luffy, but you are the first that he acknowledged back. But if you do break his heart…on the behalf of everyone in our little crew, they'll never find your body."

Law could not help but feel a little jealous that he was not the first person, who noticed the greatness of Luffy's unique personality and his adorable face. Sanji's threat, did little to intimidate him, the grumpy cook wasn't as nearly as terrifying as Luffy's older brothers, and Law was fairly sure he could take them in a fight. However, he also felt honored that he was the first person that Luffy was ever attracted to, he pondered this as Sanji returned to the kitchen to get their food. The Straw-hatter returned a few moments later, slumping back down in the chair across from Law.

"I thought Zeff was going to talk my ear off. The geezer, can talk so long…Anyway let's eat, Torao!" They ate, drank and talked cheerfully for the rest of the night; they got more comfortable around each other as the night wore on. Law walked Luffy back to his apartment, the orange bricked building shone brightly against the gas lamps of the Sabaody Archipelago, as they stepped up to the apartment's stoop.

"Zoro's so bad at directions that last year on Halloween, we all went to a corn maze. He was lost in there for five hours! It was an ease one too! Little kids were passing through it in like ten minutes! He's such an idiot! Shishishi…Nami was so pissed!" Luffy burst out into laughter and Law joined him with a chuckle.

"Your friends are quite funny, Luffy-ya. They remind of my own." The doctor smiled softly as he gazed down at the straw hat wearing boy, Luffy looked so attractive under the porch light. God, Law wanted to kiss him so badly right now.

"Oh, really?! I'd like to meet them some time!" Luffy said with a bright smile.

"That'd be nice, Luffy-ya." Law replied softly, as he leaned in closer to the younger man.

Suddenly a buzz rung throughout the air, "Oh! Sorry, Torao! That's my phone." Luffy looked down at his phone for a moment, his eyes widen in surprise and happiness.

"Awesome! My brother Sabo just asked his girlfriend, Koala to marry him and she just said yes! I've got to tell Ace, so we can celebrate! I'm sorry to cut our evening short, but good night Torao! I hope to see you again!" Luffy smiled as he turned to walked towards the door.

Law felt himself panic slightly, "Wait, Luffy-ya!" He reached out and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Torao, what's wrong?" The straw-hat was cut off when the gloomy doctor leaned and kissed him on the palm of his hand.

Law felt himself grin against the tanned and worn skin of Luffy's hand. _I was going to go in for a kiss on the lips, but my mother raised me to be a gentleman, goddammit! And this is the first date after all…_

A blush erupted from Luffy's cheeks as Law pulled away from him, "Torao…"

"Good night, Luffy-ya. I had a fun time tonight, I hope we can see each other again soon."After separating from his date, Law wandered off into night, leaving Luffy on the porch stoop.

 _Fuck Doflamingo and my past, I'm not willing to give up on this relationship, if Doflamingo or anyone else wants to mess it up, they'll have to go through me. For the first time in my life, I'm willing to fight for my happiness…I want to move on with my life and be with Luffy…_ Law declared to himself as he headed up to his apartment with a new fire lit in his soul. 

**So, you guys got two shower scenes for the price of one!** **It's an apology for the late update. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, it won't happen again. Please like, read and review, I apricate it and it helps me write faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Windows**

 **So, uh I didn't even know it was LawLu week when I posted the last chapter and was confused at the huge response for it, but hey sometimes happy accidents are made, so thanks everyone for your support! It always inspires me to write better, thank you.**

 **I usually try to use the metric system (since I'm Canadian, eh?) when measuring or describing movement or distance in my stories, so basically 110km/h is about 70miles/hour, just a quick conversion for you. The first half of the chapter is going to include psycho Law, so it's going to be a little dark, but I hope it will come across as badass?**

 **Oh and I disclaim!**

The Sabaody Archipelago was known throughout the world for having sudden and violent tropical storms; the wind speeds could pick up to over a hundred kilometers an hour and lighting would fill the sky, illuminating the islands with its eerie blue glow. This was the setting outside the Sabaody General Hospital where Trafalgar Law was wandering the empty halls in the dead of night, pushing a gurney. Wearing his scrubs and lab coat, he walked down the hallway with a steady expression on his face, Jean Bart and Bepo were close behind him, looking out for any danger. This plan had to work; he and his friends had spent the past several days hatching it, in order to interrogate Bellamy.

He used his security key pass to sneak in with his friends and hack into the computer to get Bellamy's room number. They split up then, Shachi and Penguin went to the ER waiting room to create a commotion to distract the hospital staff, while Law, Jean Bart and Bepo found Bellamy. Law was originally against this plan, thinking that he should just go alone, he would look less conspicuous without a giant hairy albino and a gorilla tailing him. But Jean Bart veto this, because he rationalized that, if Bellamy was well connected to Doflamingo then he would have some guards protecting him, thus Law needed back up. So that's how he ended up with his giant friends breathing down his neck, hidden under a thin sheet on the gurney was Law's sword, Kikoku, he brought it just in case he need extra defense or intimidation…despite having a surgical scalpel in his pocket.

When they got to Bellamy's room, Law reached out to open the door, only to be stopped by Jean Bart's hand on his shoulder, "Wait, I'll go in first."

"What?"

"You're being reckless." Bart murmured as he slipped past him.

"It's true, Captain. You have that look in your eye." Bepo said agreeing.

Law cussed under his breath, he was never this reckless. Stupid Doflamingo, throwing him off his game.

"Fine, go in." He said, letting his older friend past him. Jean Bart opened the door and looked around.

"There's no one here but Bellamy. Come in, Captain."

Law entered the room, it was empty except for an unconscious Bellamy who connected to an intravenous machine and heart monitor. He read his charts and it was true, he suffered from acute cerebral hemorrhage due to the skull fracture from blunt force impact; his jaw was also fractured in three different places. _Holy fuck Luffy, how'd you do this much damage in one punch?_ Law thought to himself, he should be scared of the impossible amount of power his new boyfriend possessed, however he was impressed and slightly aroused by this.

Jean Bart locked the door behind them, while Bepo stood outside the room, to keep watch. Law grabbed Kikoku and leaned it against his shoulder, then he walked up to Bellamy's bed side. The bastard was banged up that Law almost took pity on him… _almost…_ Pulling Kikoku out of its sheath, Law used the flat of the blade to tap the side of Bellamy's face in order to wake him up. The injured man's eyes flickered open at the feel of cold steel against his skin, his eyes looked dry, blurry and bloodshot, the clear signs of a concussion. Law doubted that they would get a coherent answer from Bellamy.

"Rise and shine, asshole, it's time for your meds." Law drawled, Bellamy's eyes widen in recognition and fear when his saw the doctor's face.

"I'd like to think you're not dumb enough to call for help, are you Mr. Bellamy? After all, you have links to criminal activity and we don't want the cops involved, do we?" Law asked, looking at him dead in the eye, keeping his sword's edge to the other man's face.

"No." Bellamy grunted low in his throat.

"Good." Law murmured and drew his sword back, "Now I know you are working with Doflamingo, what was he paying you to do?"

The blonde man glared and didn't answer. "Tch. Don't play stupid, Doflamingo has been pursuing me for almost a decade and then he finally catches up to me in a club of all places…Do you think that's just a coincidence?"

Bellamy didn't look him in the eye, "Look asshole…I'm more afraid Doflamingo than I ever will be of you."

The dark-haired man clenched his jaw and rolled up his sleeves, revealing the tattoos on his forearms, emphasizing the DEATH that was written on his knuckles. "Now you think you should be afraid of that pink feathery bastard, but you should be terrified of me. Do you know why they call me the 'Surgeon of Death' in the underworld?"

"I've been studying medical textbooks since I was thirteen years old. Over the years I have developed quite a few methods of how to cause severe physical trauma to a person's body without causing death." Law explained as he pulled his sword out, once again.

"I have been studying to become a cardiac surgeon, you see. I know every vein, artery and nerve in the human body…in fact…If I sever the dorsal nerve in your penis, you'll never get an erection again." Law said dangling Kikoku over the other man's crotch, like the sword of Damocles.

Sweat began to pool in Bellamy's brow, "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU PSYCHO?" He growled as he struggled against his bounds.

Law's grey eyes glittered with a sadistic gleam, "Na uh uh…One little nick and its good-bye, sexy times forever…" He said, inching the sword downwards.

"Okay…okay fucking psycho! You win, just don't cut off my dick!" Bellamy screeched.

The tattooed doctor grinned, "That's what I'd like to hear, now squeal like a pig."

"Okay…okay…Holy fuck…I wasn't after you in the first place, I was after Straw-hat! I just recognized you from Doflamingo's hit list, that's it I swear!"

"Luffy? Why would he be after, Luffy?" Law questioned.

Bellamy just stared at him in shock, "You seriously don't know? You're fucking the guy and you don't know who he is?"

"What?"

"Monkey D. Luffy is the son of Monkey D. Dragon! The leader of the oppositional party!"

Law felt like a colossal idiot, that's where he'd heard the name before, why didn't he piece it together before? He felt like such a dumbass…

"Yeah, apparently Doflamingo is cooking something up with the Vinsmoke family to take out Dragon or something…I was just hired to rough up his kid…Seeing you was just an accidental bonus…But if Doflamingo didn't know where you were before, he definitely does now. My guys would have told him. But that's all I know."

 _Fucking hell…_ Law thought viciously, before turning around and slamming his fist into Bellamy's face, knocking the bastard out cold.

"Law…" Jean Bart warned.

"We got all we need." He snapped back as he rushed past Bart and opened the door, sliding past Bepo too.

He marched down the hallway, ignoring the protests of his friends; he opened a fire route door and walked out into the pouring rain. The doctor felt the icy rain drops hitting his face, as he gazed up at the stormy sky. Doflamingo had found him after all this time, the rain reminded him of that day when the ashes of his home town of Flevance rained down on him, memories flooded into his mind. All of the sudden, he was a thirteen-year-old boy again, running into his burning house and finding the bodies of his dead family. The time he spent with Corazon and Donquixote gang. The chilling smirk on the feathery bastard's face as he stood over Corazon's body as he lay dead in the snow. Images of that bloody and cold night flooded his mind, the smile on Corazon's lips as Law held him as he died, it haunted his nightmares for years.

The pain of his past and the loss of his family was with Law every day; he'd spent the rest of his life making sure that it never happened again, but now he had someone to look out for…Luffy was in danger and he had to help him. The fact that Luffy was the son of one of the most hated politicians in the world didn't matter to Law, he had to protect the straw hat wearing young man.

Law let the rain droplets run down his tanned face. "Captain, please come back inside, you're going to catch a cold!" The doctor turned around to see Bepo and the rest of his friends were standing in the doorway of the hospital; they were all giving him looks of concern.

Trafalgar sighed lowering his head to the ground, he hated worrying them like this, but he couldn't meet their gaze. "I'm sorry guys…It's just hard, dealing with Doflamingo, ya know?"

"Yeah…" Shachi started.

"We know…" Penguin finished.

"Let's go home…" Bepo begged as he beckoned for Law to come inside.

"Okay." He trotted back towards his friends.

They made their way home, Law wondered up to his apartment alone, he wrapped himself in a blanket and curled up on his chair. Sitting alone in his dark living room, Law found himself looking out the window and into Luffy's apartment. The warm glow from his neighbor's home radiated across the alleyway and filled his chest with contentment; he could see Luffy's brothers moving about, but not the Strawhatter himself. Law fumbled with his phone as he typed out a quick message to his new boyfriend.

 **T. Law: The rain is really pouring down, are you safe at home? I'm home by the way.**

It took a few minutes for the reply to come.

 **Strawhatter: Naw, I'm not at home…but I'm at Zoro and Sanji's though, so I'm safe. Are you okay, Torao?**

Law wanted to answer, that no he was not okay, but he did not want to worry he younger man.

 **T. Law: Yes…I'm fine, Luffy-ya. Sorry I was gone for a few days, but I will see you soon?**

 **Strawhatter: It's okay…and yup, I'll see tomorrow!**

The doctor leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off in a slumber as he thought about the welcoming smile that Luffy will give him when they see each other again.

…..

 _Thwack…Thwack...Thwack…_

The chain of the leather sandbag jangled carelessly as each of Luffy's punches impacted it. The punching bag swung back and forth; as the straw-hat wearing boy slammed his fists repeatedly into the bag until his breath caught in his throat. Luffy's chest tightened and he leaned over to catch his breath; it had been a few days since he heard from Law, it seems he dropped off the face of the earth without so much as a call or text.

 _Stupid Torao, making me worry…did he regret going out?_ Luffy thought to himself as he resumed beating the shit of the punching bag. His thunderous mood was reflected in the storm that was brewing outside. The lighting and thunder flashed, rattling the windows of Drack's Den; the gym's old industrial walls creaked under and groaned under the weight of the rain.

"H-hey Luffy…what's up, man? Y-you seem pret-ty pissed, but I-I'm not afraid or anything!" Luffy looked up to see Usopp half hidden behind Zoro and Sanji.

"Usopp's right, you don't look good…We're worried about you." Sanji commented crossing his arms against his chest.

"I guess it has something to do with that creepy doctor your dating…But forget about him, LET'S GET DRUNK…" Zoro reasoned as he held Luffy's straw-hat out to him.

Luffy gave the bag one more punch, just for good measure, before he turns to his friends, "So…Boys Night?" He offered them a smile, as he grabbed his hat and slapped it on his head.

Usopp wrapped an arm around his shoulder and chuckled loudly, "Hell yeah…but we've got to pick up Franky first at school, before we head out to the bar."

Luffy couldn't help but laugh, "Shishishi…Leave it to you idiots to make me feel better!"

Without warning, three fists collided with his head, "ASSHOLE! YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" His friends snapped as they punched him.

The four friends joked around as Luffy showered and got changed in the locker room; they made their way to Sabaody Archipelago Community College. It was a large square building with reddish-brown bricks, but it had sprawling campus grounds. The auto-mechanic section was located at the back of the school, they had a working mechanics shop right out of the classroom; the students would work in the shop, since it was good hands-on experience. Franky was the teacher that was in charge of this program; his eccentric teaching style made him famous throughout campus.

"YOOOOO! FRANKY ARE YOU HERE?" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs as they entered the shop, dodging random car parts and actual vehicles that were scattered around the floor.

"Looks like he's not here…He's probably in back…" Zoro mumbled, as he scratched his green head.

"I think he's over there." Sanji said, pointing towards a pair of feet sticking out from underneath a truck.

"Franky, let's go get wasted!" Luffy sang as he danced over to the truck, kicking the legs.

"HEY DICKHEAD, WHAT THE FUCK?" The owner of the feet snapped as he rolled out from under the truck. He was a muscular red headed guy with welding goggles on the top of his head and had a pair of head-phones around his neck; he wore a stained wife-beater tank top, ripped jeans and clunky combat boots.

"You're not Franky." Luffy said deadpanned.

"No, I'm not, he's in the back…Who the hell are you and why are you wearing a straw hat?"

"I'm Luffy! And my hat is awesome, so don't diss it…FRANKY COME LET'S GO!" He bellowed.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time Luffy…" Franky as he walked out of the back room, rubbing his hands with an oil stained rag. "Hey Eustass, I just finished the Jekinsons transmission, so I think we're done here for tonight."

"Okay sure…I was going to head back to the dorm anyway…" The red head replied.

Franky then looked over to his friends, "Hey guys this is Eustass Kidd, he's my TA for this semester, he's one hell of a mechanic, gives me a run for my money, that's for sure!"

The four college guys let out a chorus of 'hey' and Kidd retort with a 'S'up'.

"Do you want to come with us? We're going to Shakky's Rip-off Bar, it'll be fun!" Luffy offered to Kidd with a bright smile.

Eustass smirked back, "You know that place is totally ratchet…"

The straw-hatter broke into laughter, "Oh absolutely, but the owner is my trainer's wife. So, she'll give us free drinks!"

"Well a guy can't turn down a free drink, can he? Let me just get my jacket." Kidd said as he got up from his mechanics' creeper* and into the back room.

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled.

"You make friends too easily, you know that right? You invite people into our circle without knowing anything about them…it's going to bite you in ass one day." Zoro grumbled to Luffy.

Luffy pouted at him, "I can tell who's good and who's bad, Zoro…I'm not as dumb or naïve as you think I am."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Alright I'm ready to get hammered with my boss/teacher and a bunch of boys." Kidd joked as he waked out in a large aviator jacket, on the breast pocket was a patch with a flaming skull that had a dagger jammed into the cranium on it.

"Sweet, let's get WASTED" Luffy yelled and with that they all took off.

Shakky Rip-off Bar was a run-down biker bar in the shitty part of the Archipelago; it was wooden frame structure, its crooked neon sign blinked in and out of life. Luffy opened the creaky door that was barely hanging on its hinges, revealing the pub tables and chairs. Behind the counter was a tall thin middle aged woman with a bob cut, and was wiping down its alcohol soaked surface.

"Shakky give us booze!" Luffy shouted as they all entered the bar.

Shakuyaku smirked at her customers. "Good evening, boys. Looking for a drink in the middle of a storm? That's bold."

"Oh Shakky-darling, I'm the boldest man you'll ever meet!" Sanji cooed as he scurried over to the counter.

"That ain't gonna work, dear, but you keep trying…but it's been boring tonight, so drinks on the house."

"SUUUUPPPEERR!" Franky shouted.

They spent the next couple of hours drinking, singing, dancing and generally making asses of themselves; they were getting pretty rowdy until the storm worsen. They called a cab for Franky-since Robin was getting worried-but the rest of them headed back to Sanji and Zoro's dorm room.

They were all chilling on the beat-up couch and bean-bag chairs, listening to the rain fall and drinking some hard liquor when Kidd spoke up. "Not that I haven't been having a fun time, but what was the point of this little booze-fest?"

Luffy blew some hair out of his face and said. "Basically, I'm having guy issues…"

"Ah…I see." Kidd said as he took a sip of whiskey form the bottle.

When the younger man gave him a strange look he continued. "I guessed you were gay, since you're wearing jean shorts…I've got no problem with it. If I did, it would be hypocritical, since I'm bi…"

Somewhere in the kitchen Zoro shouted, "I FOUND SOME MORE BEER! AH SHIT I SPILLED IT!"

"Stupid Mosshead…I'll clean it up." Sanji mumbled, while Usopp was upside down on the couch, listening to his own mix-tape.

"Yeah, we went out a couple of days ago and I haven't heard from him since. I don't if he still wants to date me or not." The Straw-hatter pout as he took a venomous gulp of rum.

"You can't call it dating, if you haven't fucked yet…or even kissed! That goes for homo or hetero!" Zoro hollered drunkenly.

"Shut-up Zoro!" Luffy snapped back.

"As the token straight friend in the group, I don't think my opinion counts…" Usopp began. "But I think Zoro's right, Luffy. You don't really know him that well…But I'm not an expert on guys…That's more Zoro and Sanji's thing."

A collective 'WHAT!' came from the kitchen as the said 'couple' stuck their heads out of the door frame.

"Please…We all know you two have been 'Butt-Buddies' for years…You guys are so far in the closet, you as well be in Narnia…at least one of you is." The DJ confirmed, looking over at the curly browed cook.

"You long-nosed, bastard!" Sanji response was to throw his unlit cigarette at Usopp.

"ANYWAY." Kidd continued. "As the only outed, bisexual man in the room, can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Sometimes it's for guys to show affection or if their fresh out of the closet, it's hard for them to express themselves…I dated this one guy, a couple of years ago, he had some real issues with emotions, because he had a dark past…Look, all I'm trying to say is be patient, if it's meant to be, then it will be." The red head drawled.

Luffy nodded his head. "I know this is awkward because we just met and all, but thanks."

"No problem." Kidd said, his face going as red as his hair.

"Now let's get Zoro and Sanji drunk enough to make out with each other!"

"IDIOT!"

As the night wore on, the storm became too bad from any of them to head home, so they decided to stay over at Zoro and Sanji. Before crashing on the couch, Luffy texted his brothers to let them know where he was. He noticed a message from Law blinking in his inbox.

 **T. Law: The rain is really pouring down, are you safe at home? I'm home by the way.**

A wave of annoyance flooded through the straw-hatter, that Torao couldn't have messaged him sooner, but Luffy ultimately felt glad that his boyfriend(?) was worried about him. So, he messaged him back.

 **Strawhatter: Naw, I'm not at home…but I'm at Zoro and Sanji's though, so I'm safe. Are you okay, Torao?**

The reply was instantaneous.

 **T. Law: Yes…I'm fine, Luffy-ya. Sorry I was gone for a few days, but I will see you soon?**

Luffy smirked to himself, he couldn't stay mad at his sexy tattooed beast and texted back.

 **Strawhatter: It's okay…and yup, I'll see tomorrow!**

A smiled formed on Luffy's face as he turned off his phone and passed out on his friends' couch, he could not wait until he saw Torao again.

 **Another chapter bites the dust…this was a shorter one, though and sorry it took me longer to update! Bet you guys weren't expecting Kidd to be in this fanfic, I wanted to add him as an extra plot point, but also to start some drama! Anyway, thanks for reading and please, like and review, it's much obliged!**

 ***A mechanic's creeper is that wheeled board thingy that mechanics lay on to check underneath the car.**

 *** If anyone got the Zoro spilling beer, it's from None Piece.**


End file.
